my_ownfandomcom-20200214-history
Pietro Maximoff
Pietro Maximoff is a mutant who goes by the alias Quicksilver. Aliases *Magnusson *Pietro Frank *Mateo Maximoff Relatives *Red Lucy Keough (famed pirate ancestor) *Anya (maternal grandmother, deceased) *Jakob Eisenhardt (paternal grandfather, deceased) *Edie Eisenhardt (paternal grandmother, deceased) *Erich Eisenhardt (paternal great-uncle, deceased) *Ruth Eisenhardt (paternal aunt, deceased) *Erik Lehnsherr (father) *Joseph (father's clone) *Magda Lehnsherr (mother, presumed deceased) *Django Maximoff (foster father, deceased) *Marya Maximoff (foster mother, deceased) *Crystalia Amaquelin Maximoff (ex-wife) *Quicksilver (clone) *Anya Lehnsherr (sister, deceased) *Wanda Maximoff (sister) *Lorna Dane (paternal half-sister) *Zala Dane (alleged paternal half-sister, status uncertain) *Ana Maximoff (adoptive sister, deceased) *Mateo Maximoff (adoptive brother, deceased) *Luna Maximoff (daughter) *Thomas Maximoff (nephew, deceased) *William Maximoff (nephew, deceased) *Thomas Shepherd (reincarnated nephew) *William Kaplan (reincarnated nephew) Status *'Alignment:' Good *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American, Transian *'Marital Status:' Separated *'Occupation: '''Adventurer; former Terrorist, Officer of the Inhumans Militia, United States Government Operative Characteristics *'Gender: Male *'''Height: 6'0" *'Weight: '''175 lbs. *'Eyes: Blue *'''Hair: Silver *'Unusual Features: '''Chest is riddled with terrigen shards Origin *'Origin: Mutant *'Universe: '''Earth-616 *'Place of Birth: Wundagore Mountain, Transia Powers Speed Physiology: Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quicksilver's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour)[7]. He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his speeds have been increased until he was capable of reaching high supersonic speeds up to at least Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour), the true extent of his new speeds are unknown, though he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds. No explanation has been given yet for his recent increase in speed. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. Molecular Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. He has demonstrated the full effent which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating its molecules often causing it to fall apart of explode usually by touching it. It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. Superhuman Strength: Pietro possesses superhuman strength in his lower body as part of his body's adaptation for running. With his upper body he can lift approximately 1,000 pounds while his legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. Enhanced Durability: He is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. Abilities Quick Intellect: Pietro is able to think at great speeds, contrary to his impulsiveness. Because Quicksilver has a high speed of preception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. Skilled Combatant: He has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. Weaknesses His mentality due to recent events was questionable, but he appears to be currently stable. Paraphernalia Equipment Avengers Identicard (formerly) Transportation Avengers Quinjet (formerly) Category:Characters Category:Avengers Academy members Category:Might Avengers members Category:Avengers members Category:Knights of Wundagore members Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants members Category:X-Factor (Government) members Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Separated Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Adventurers Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6'0" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Silver Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Characters Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25ton) Strength Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Duplication Category:Temporal Duplication Category:Precognitive Immunity Category:Twins Category:Magnus Family Category:Terrigenesis Category:Jewish Category:Gypsies Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Repowered Mutants Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Trained by Captain America